The Saga of the Ferret Princess
by v.ren55
Summary: First fanfic, R&R with that in mind.  After the events in Triss, Arganu's cousin raises an army to conquer Redwall and Salamandastrom.  Thus begins the saga of a Pureblood ferret Princess and her struggle to find her allegiance and acceptance.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Redwall, I do not own any of the characters except for the ones that I have created.**

**Prologue**

The sun was high in the sky, lighting a majestic red sandstone building. In a small corner, shaded from the sun's brilliance a young squirrel maid stood solemnly under a small tree, staring at the small gravestone nestled in the tree's roots. The squirrel was a warrior, suggested by her build and the great sword that was slung across her back. Sighing, the squirrel knelt and touched the gravestone with a tender paw.

"I'm back Shogg. Arganu's dead, the slaves on Riftgard are freed. If only you were here beside me."

In the cold and forbidding north, the sun also shone, it's pallid white rays illuminating a massive fortress, composed of two concentric walls that surrounded a sturdy keep. The walls and buildings of this fortress, were the color of old blood. Inside the fortress, completely sheltered away from whatever comfort the sun could give, King Arcturus growled at the rat kneeling in front of his golden throne.

"So my cousin is dead along with his line and Riftgard is overrun?" demanded the ferret. The rat gulped and nodded nervously.

"Who overthrew him?" roared Arcturus, his red eyes blazing.

"An army of warriors' sir! Hares from the mountain of Salamandastrom, a young badger wielding an axe, shrews from Mossflower, a young squirrelmaid wielding a great shining sword and warriors from the fortress of Redwall! We tried everything sire, but they outnumbered us and overwhelmed us! I just managed to escape with my life!" stammered the rat.

Snarling, the ferret king backhanded the rat, sending the unfortunate beast flying across the granite floor of the throne hall. Ignoring the rat's whimpering, Arcturus strode down the granite hall, his black cape billowing out behind him.

"The death of my Pureblood Brethren will be avenged!" roared Arcturus.


	2. Chapter 1 The Castellum

**Chapter 1 The Castellum**

King Arcturus's citadel, was aptly named, Castellum de Cruor, the castle of blood. Its walls were brown, the colour of old blood. It was rumoured that the first ferret of the Pureblood line had killed all his one hundred brothers and sisters in order to paint the fortress's walls. It was a story that King Arcturus and his marshals liked to pass on to other warlords.

However, the ones who knew better were the woodland slaves that served Arcturus and the Ratguards that manned the Castellum. In the beginning of every season, the slaves repainted the walls of the Castellum under the watch of the Ratguards. It was gruelling and tedious work, but no slave dared complain for the fear of a Ratguard's lash.

Abby a small, malnourished mouse maid hauled another batch of paint up the Castellum's outer wall. The small mouse's muscles were screaming as she ascended the steps. Her discomfort was only worsened by the cries of her empty stomach.

"Yo, mouse! Get your behind moving!" growled the Ratguard raising his whip. Abby started and slipped. The paint can bounced once and went right over the edge of the stairs. This was soon followed by an ominous, THUNK! For a moment, there was silence, but then there was an ear-piercing, heart-stopping scream that echoed throughout the entire courtyard. The young mouse soon found herself hustled by the Ratguard until she was facing the most dreaded person in the Castellum.

The white ferret princess, Beria would have made quite a comical sight if she wasn't mad enough to make a volcanic eruption look tame. With the paint can hanging lopsided over her ear and her normally beautiful white fur drenched in brownish-red paint, the whit ferret princess looked like a mess. Abby would have laughed, if she wasn't about to be made a mess of by the ferret princess.

"You just lost your life little mouse!" roared the ferret as she raised her sword. The mouse-maid shut her eyes in a desperate attempt to blot out the image of the sword cutting into her fur and slicing into her flesh.

"Don't touch her!" roared a voice. A young squirrel sprang between the enraged ferret and the mouse.

"Lewis run now!" gasped Abby opening her eyes. Though Lewis was so thin that he was almost unable to stand up, he stood his ground as the rest of the watching Ratguards and slaves turned their heads away. The Princess Beria, was known very well for her wanton brutality.

"I haven't had live practice dummies for a long time…" sneered Beria, her sword raised.

"Hold it sister."

Another female white ferret pushed through the crowd and grasped Beria's shoulder. This ferret was slightly taller than Beria and her red eyes were of a lighter, softer tinge. However, the fire in these eyes could easily force the fainter of heart to avoid direct eye contact.

"Don't get in my way older sister!" snarled Beria.

"Those two are my bonded slaves and I will discipline them. Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll hear their screams across the whole castle," smiled the new ferret. There was a moment of silence and only the fearful chattering of Abby's teeth could be heard.

Finally, Beria relaxed and sheathed her sword.

"I better hear them by tonight Mara," said Beria as she left. Mara nodded grimly and glared at the two slaves.

"Follow me and don't try to run, unless you two want to be in more trouble than you already are," warned Mara. Wordlessly, the two woodlanders followed Mara.

_Author's comments- Please rate and review if you have the time. Anything helps._


	3. Chapter 2 Bonded

Disclaimer- I do not own Redwall and I do not own any of the characters except for the ones that I have conjectured.

Chapter 2 Bonded

The squirrel and the mouse followed the ferret Mara into a large rectangular chamber. It was well-lit by numerous windows and well furnished with an array of tapestries and rugs. In one corner of the chamber was a large four poster bed. Close to the bed was a writing desk strewn with heaps of paper and writing materials. There was also a sink and tap that delivered water from a cistern on the roof of the Castellum. However, what caught the two woodlanders' eyes was a rack, spanning the entire wall of the room. The rack held weapons and armour, these included: swords, spears, daggers, maces, shields, breastplates and many more.

"Don't try to go for them, I'll cut you down before you even make it there," warned the white ferret locking the door of the chamber.

"What do you want with us?" asked Abby timidly. Mara paced to her desk and after ruffling around a few papers, the white ferret drew out two scrolls and a quill.

"I really think my sister goes over the top and I did quite enjoy her paint can hat, so I'm giving you a bit of a reward of sorts," chuckled Mara.

"You want to reward us?" asked Lewis haltingly.

"Yes, I, a Pureblood ferret, am going to reward you slaves. Here's the deal. You are to become my bonded slaves. For real, not the excuse I gave to my sister. It means that, and only I, get to punish you, I get to do horrible things to you if you disobey me and I get two servants that respond to my every beck and call," smiled Mara cheerfully.

"Gee that sounds exciting," snorted the squirrel derisively. Abby looked at her companion with wide eyes and wondered if her friend really wanted to die right then and there.

To both of the woodlanders confusion, the ferret didn't start drawing her sword and chopping, but instead laughed, "Well it is going to be more exciting than painting the walls of the Castle and it will hurt less than being in the clutches of my sister. For one, since you are bonded to me, only I can punish you and therefore, she can't lay a hand on you. You also get extra food, extra water, a bed and the opportunity to become free, if you save my life. It's all in these contracts."

Lewis and Abby blinked at Mara, the extra food and water, the bed and the opportunity of becoming free was an almost alien concept to the two woodlanders, who had been slaves their entire lives. However, Lewis only stayed in la-la land for a moment before he furrowed his brow skeptically.

"As if you're going to keep it, vermin!" snarled Lewis. The ferret shrugged in response.

"Well you are never going to know if I will uphold my end until you sign. Besides, if you do sign, at least you escape the clutches of my sister," pointed out Mara. The two slaves looked at each other, considering their options.


	4. Chapter 3 The Ferret Princess

**Chapter 3 The Ferret Princess's Agony**

_A season later…_

Lewis put down the dagger he was polishing and gazed out of the window. The squirrel could not believe the events that had transpired over the past season. For one, the ferret had kept all the terms of the contract! Extra food, water and the bed! The work was tough. However, as Mara promised, it was certainly interesting and it certainly was a positive change compared to the plight of the other slaves.

The first day had been the funniest as well as quite scary for the two woodland slaves. After they had signed the contract, the white ferret immediately closed the blinds and plunged the chamber into darkness. As Lewis and Abby struggled to figure out what was going on. The ferret chased them around the chamber and played the role of the brutal torturer, sharpening knives on the stone wall and appearing randomly in the darkness sneering evilly. Though they weren't actually harmed, Lewis and Abby were screaming and crying for mercy in the dark until Mara had opened the blinds and explained that it was just to make sure Beria heard the two's screams throughout the castle. The ferret then landed on her bed and started laughing like a maniac. Despite the scare, the woodlanders couldn't help, but join the ferret.

The work assigned to the squirrel and the mouse by the white ferret princess had mainly been odd jobs. Abby, who was good at math and at writing, had been doing the princess's paperwork. Lewis had been delivering the ferret princess's messages. The fortress was extremely busy. It seemed like King Arcturus's Ratguard army was getting ready for something big. Soldiers were undergoing constant training and new recruits were continuously being brought in.

Shrugging, Lewis got back to polishing the dagger. Abby was going to eat lunch, but Lewis was never one to leave a job half finished. Lately, the white ferret had been ordering Lewis to polish and dust her weapons and armour, something that Lewis enjoyed. The squirrel knew though, that he would not be able to steal any of the weapons because the ferret princess did a head count of the weapons every time she got back to her quarters.

Mara trudged down the hallway of the Castellum, her brow furrowed. The ferret was more than unnerved by the rise in activity in the Castellum and had done some snooping. After talking to quartermasters, recruiters and getting info from friendly Ratguard Captains, Mara had Abby calculate for her an estimation of the new food, new soldiers and new weapons that were being prepared. After receiving the report, the princess was quit unnerved. Abby's calculations had revealed a massive increase of two thousand recruits, which increased her father's Ratguard army to five thousand troops. Food stocks had skyrocketed and there were now more than enough weapons forged to outfit all of the new recruits.

"Father, exactly what are you trying to do now?" cursed Mara. As the ferret passed the compound where the slaves were kept, she heard a familiar voice. Halting, Mara peeked around the doorway.

Abby had given all her food to the other slaves. Then, the mouse began to teach some of the younger slaves how to count. Mara watched on silently and left.

* * *

><p>"You know, if you keep giving the other slaves food, you won't be able to do the work I'm assigning you," said Mara, hands on her hips. The mouse cringed and looked guiltily at the floor of Mara's chamber.<p>

"But Princess…"

"It's Mara," interrupted the ferret.

"Mara, the other slaves need the food more than I do," explained Abby meekly. The ferret princess sighed exasperatedly.

"There's nothing I can do for them Abby. My father ow-…is in charge of them. My limited power doesn't extend that far and I've been on pretty bad terms with my father lately," said Mara. The mouse noticed that the ferret seemed quite displeasured by not being able to help the slaves. It wasn't the first time Abby had seen the ferret display these types of sentiments. Only a few days after the ferret had taken Abby and Lewis into her service, Mara had 'rewarded' a slave who had no shoes with a new pair. Over the season, the mouse had witnessed the ferret doing multiple small deeds to help the slaves. Attempting to confirm her suspicions, Abby took a deep breath to gather her courage for a question she had been meaning to ask her mistress for a long time.

"Why do you care for us slaves so much Mara?" asked Abby. The ferret flinched and growled at the mouse menacingly.

"I do not care about you slaves! Now go get me some wine from the kitchens Abby!" snarled Mara. As the mouse ran to the doorway, she had the last word.

"You just used my name. Nobody in this fortress other than the other slaves addresses me by my name," shouted Abby. Mara gritted her teeth and after the mouse left, the ferret punched the wall with her paw.

"I am such a fool!" rasped the ferret. There was a knock on the doorframe and Mara turned to see Lewis.

"Is everything alright Mara?" asked the squirrel. The ferret ignored the question and sat down heavily on her desk chair.

"Did you polish the weapons yet Lewis?" asked Mara.

"Yes I did. You sure there is nothing wrong Mara?" pressed the squirrel.

"Don't show concern for a vermin like me woodlander. You have the day off. Do whatever you want inside the fortress walls," retorted the ferret.

"Mara, I've worked for you for a season. If there's one thing I've found out about you is that you're not like other vermin," said Lewis firmly. The ferret princess turned whiter than her white fur and dug her head into her desk papers.

"Leave me in peace Lewis before I sentence you to half rations!" shouted Mara. The squirrel, deciding not to push his luck, ran out of the chamber. Her head still buried in her papers, Mara gave a soft groan before she fell asleep.

"The fact that I'm not like other vermin is what worries me."

**Author's Note: Next chapter title is 'Martin' care to guess?**


	5. Chapter 4 Martin

**Chapter 4 Martin**

_Leagues Away at Redwall Abbey…_

Trisscar Swordmaid, warrior maid of Redwall was dreaming. The squirrel found herself in the grounds of Redwall Abbey. Dibbuns were racing around and the brothers and sisters were watching over them. However, Triss didn't recognize any of the dibbuns or the sisters and brothers there.

"Where am I?" frowned Triss, totally confused.

"The future of Redwall Abbey," said a comforting voice. The squirrel turned around to find a strong looking mouse looking toward her. He was smiling, his eyes hard and determined, yet comforting. Triss instantly recognized him as the predecessor to her position as Abbey Warrior.

"Martin, why have you called me here? Is there a threat to Redwall?" asked Triss urgently. The warrior mouse stopped smiling and nodded gravely.

"But if the future is so rosy, then what is the threat?" asked Triss. Martin pointed over the squirrel maid's shoulder and as Triss turned to look, she gasped.

Flames had covered Redwall Abbey. The walls were breached and the corpses of woodlanders littered the ground. The stench of fire, mud and blood almost made the squirrel want to vomit. Then, she was back in the cheerful, rosy version of Redwall with Martin the Warrior, staring at her grimly.

"Triss! You have a choice to make by winter's end. If you choose correctly, Redwall will continue to stand and be a safe haven. However, if you choose wrongly, Redwall shall fall, so will Salamandastrom, Peace Island and the freed slaves on Riftgard."

Triss looked back over her shoulder and saw the lands from Redwall to Salamandastrom, they were aflame, with woodlanders crying, babies screaming and the insane laughter of vermin as they terrorized the innocents.

"Martin, I need a clue. What choice am I supposed to make? How will I know when to make it?" asked Triss desperately. Martin stepped back and the dream began to fade. However, his voice rang clearly in Triss's mind.

_On the advent of winter, the white ones shall rise_

_They come down the dusty path at Spring's beginning, to bring Redwall's demise,_

_One hope remains,_

_But unwarranted hate the swordmaid must tame_

_Look to the east_

_ To find a lone beast_

_In winter she will come_

_Before the war drums_

_If swordmaid cannot stand_

_Beyond hatred's hand_

_Redwall shall fall_

_Bringing doom to all_

_But if swordmaid forgive_

_And hatred cannot hold her captive_

_Back to back they shall fight_

_The Princess and Swordmaid for what's right!_

With that, Triss woke up, her bed a mess. The squirrel could only remember fragments of the dream and try as she might, the squirrelmaid wouldn't be able to remember it until much later.

_Mara's dreams…_

The white ferret was standing at a fast flowing river. Mara knew she was dreaming, which was quite rare in itself. The ferret liked the fact that she didn't have dreams or if she did, she didn't remember them enough to think about them.

The ferret frowned. There was a woodlander on the other side of the river, which seemed to have shrunk in width so that there was only a meter of distance away between the woodlander and herself. Immediately Mara seized the falchion at her waist, but one look into the mouse's hard, steely eyes told her that she was outmatched.

"Who are you, warrior?" asked Mara coldly. The ferret had decided earlier that the mouse was a warrior. From the great sword strapped across his back and the hard determined gleam of his eyes.

"Princess Mara of the Pureblood Ferrets demands to know who you are!" roared Mara.

"But you never felt like a pureblood ferret, haven't you Mara?" asked the mouse. The white ferret recoiled away from the mouse.

"You know nothing about me! I am a Pureblood Ferret of the Castellum and you're just a mouse," announced Mara defiantly.

"You know that I'm not just a mouse and I think you know you never felt like a Pure-,"

"SHUT UP! You can't help me! Why would you help me anyway! I'm a ferret, a vermin. My family killed the likes of you and will gladly do it again," screamed Mara. The ferret princess was angry beyond belief, but one look at the warrior, whose smile looked so friendly wore her anger away and before she knew it, she found her cheeks to be wet with tears.

"I need your help Mara," said Martin.

"You're asking a vermin like me for help?" laughed the ferret sarcastically.

"I'm asking another warrior for help," said Martin. A red sandstone fortress suddenly filled Mara's vision. Then, she was inside the fortress, where woodland children played happily under the protective gaze of their elders.

"Please, protect my abbey from your father, your sister and your brother," said Martin, his voice fading.

Mara shook her head as Martin's image began to fade, "I can't! I'll mess up. I know I will!" Martin responded with a phrase that warmed the ferret's heart, while piercing it at the same time.

"Gwyn doesn't think you messed up Mara and she wishes you good luck." With that, the warrior mouse disappeared.

"Martin wait!" yelled Mara. The ferret found herself awake in her four poster bed.

"Stupid, stupid ghost mouse! How am I supposed to know where this place is?" groaned the ferret.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the horrible riddle/poem that I had Martin recite to Triss. I'm a horrible poet so forgive me for being unable to duplicate a riddle of Brian Jacques quality. Anyway, please rate and review. I'm having a rather awful time writing, but not knowing how to improve.**


	6. Chapter 5 Plans

_**Author's notes: To compensate for the shortness of this chapter, this chapter will have explanations regarding how I chose the names of some of the characters for this story. **_

**Chapter 5 Plans**

Arcturus had a lot of things he was not happy about. His son Varro, while merciless and intelligent, was physically weak. His youngest daughter Beria was heartless, quite good with her weapons, but so brutal to the point that his own soldiers feared her. The army that Arcturus was assembling was growing, but there were so many commanders and sub-commanders, that managing it was getting cumbersome to manage. Food supplies were in high demand and the need for weapons was stripping Arcturus's frozen territory of resources. Finally, there was Mara, the ferret king's oldest child, whom he considered a failure and who was on the agenda of today's meeting. The beasts present were Arcturus, Varro, Beria and ten other senior commanders of Arcturus's forces. Mara was not present. In fact, the ferret king had made sure that his daughter hadn't even heard of the meeting.

The meeting went on like any war meeting. Arcturus and the marshals conversing while the two ferret siblings sat and listened intently. Soon they got the topic of who would lead the forces attacking Redwall and Salamandastrom and who would command the fortress during these missions.

"Sire, your oldest daughter is quite popular with both slaves and Ratguards. While her softness would not make an ideal commander for this mission, she certainly will be capable of managing the fortress while you and I lead the army," suggested a wolf with greying fur, who was the oldest marshal.

"She's too soft Marshal Bloodtail. Besides, I think you and I are getting a little too old for these campaigns," snorted Arcturus. Marshal Bloodtail gave his lifelong friend and ruler a wolfish smile and bowed his head in assent.

"In that case father, will you let me command this undertaking instead of my sister?" asked Varro. Arcturus examined his son. Varro had his father's white fur and intelligent red eyes, but lacked his father's solid build. The ferret king had always been disappointed with his younger son's dismal skill with weapons and made no attempt at hiding it. However, Arcturus had always secretly acknowledged his son's skill with strategy and tactics.

"Beria you will lead the force to take the sandstone fortress of Redwall," said Arcturus coldly. Varro opened his mouth in protest, but the older white ferret glared at him and the younger ferret promptly shut up. Opposite her brother, Princess Beria sniggered at her brother.

"Varro, when we gather enough troops, you will set out for the fortress of Salamandastrom and deal death to those impudent hares," said Arcturus. The ferret king knew that Salamandastrom would fall only to skill and cunning, which made Varro completely suited to the task. However, Arcturus had refused to reveal this to Varro until later to remind Varro of who was in charge. The statement cheered Varro up immediately and he bowed to his father to show his thanks.

One of the marshals, a brown ferret, raised his paw and Arcturus inclined his head to allow the ferret to state his question.

"Milord, what about your oldest daughter Mara? Is she going to command the force heading to Riftgard?" asked the ferret. King Arcturus looked thoughtful for a moment. When he replied, it chilled the bones of those assembled.

"Well Marshal Todd, I think we've all agreed that I have no use for my oldest daughter. I have no use for weakling slave lovers in my family. I thought she learned her lesson, but apparently she hasn't and for that she will pay dearly. So my children and my councilors, how shall we punish my daughter's foolishness once more?"

**Author's notes on names: The names of the Pureblood Ferret family were derived from several sources. I used Arcturus for the King because he rules a cold, arctic like domain, arctic Arcturus, get it? Mara's name means 'bitter' and as you see from the last two chapters, she isn't really happy, therefore bitter. Varro and Beria's names were derived from historical figures. Varro is the name of a hot-headed Roman general who was beaten by Hannibal in the Punic wars. Beria is the surname of Stalin's chief of police and he tortured anybody Stalin didn't like. I think I derived Lewis from the name of C.S. Lewis, the Chronicles of Narnia author. Abby was meant to be Abigail, but I thought that sounded too long winded so I used the shortened version.**


	7. Chapter 6 Revelations

**Chapter 6 Revelations and the Princess's Resolve**

Mara heard a knock on her chamber door. Putting down the paper she had been reading, she opened the door to reveal Marshal Todd.

"Good morning milady," saluted the brown ferret.

Mara frowned, "Good morning to you Todd, but when have you ever called me milady? I'm only older than you by one season, or is nineteen seasons considered old nowadays?" Todd laughed and let himself into Mara's chamber before shutting the door and locking it. The ferret marshal's cheerful expression then faded.

"I have something to tell you Mara, something…unpleasant," said Todd. Mara sighed, met the marshal's eyes and asked what it was.

"Mara, your father held a meeting yesterday," explained Todd. At Mara's puzzled frown, he explained further.

"King Arcturus made it so that you wouldn't know. The reason being is that he was looking for ways to…" Todd paused and averted his gaze.

"Todd I'm not going to kill you over something my father is doing. Now go on," ordered Mara. The brown ferret took a deep breathe and spoke.

"The King Arcturus was discussing of ways to get punish you for your softness to the slaves. After he appointed your brother to lead the force to attack Salamandastrom and your sister the command of the force to attack the fortress of Redwall, he said he has no use for you, explained that he has no needs for weaklings in his family and discussed about how to punish you."

Todd then looked at Mara for her response and was completely taken aback.

The princess was doubled up in fits of laughter. It looked like the white ferret could barely support herself from laughing so much. For what seemed like an hour Mara was laughing a loud pealing laugh. However, as Todd listened to this laugh, he felt himself shiver, not from the cold, but from the hidden tone of hysteria in the laugh.

"Uh Mara, are you alright?" asked Todd hesitantly when the laughter subsided. Princess Mara pulled herself back and Todd blinked. The white ferret's cheeks were wet with tears.

"Oh I'm alright Todd. My father wants to kill me. I feel like a failure and I'm supposed to save…oh never mind, just leave. We don't want you seen with the condemned princess do we?" smiled Mara.

"Mara…" stammered Todd.

"Leave," ordered Mara softly. The ferret marshal bowed and left the chamber.

As Todd closed the door, Mara went to her coach and sank down in it.

She had guessed her father considered her as a failure. She knew she should have learned her lesson from the last time. She knew that her failure to learn from that lesson would result in something horrible being done to her. She had kept trying to think like and act as a proper white ferret of the Pureblood Line. However, she had failed miserably. Mara still was kinder to the slaves than it was allowed and despite trying to cover her tracks, King Arcturus knew about it.

"My father thinks I'm worthless and wants to punish me," Mara chuckled softly. She repeated the phrase again, again and again like a mantra, getting faster and faster until her throat became too hoarse to say it any more. Trying again, she opened her mouth and then paused. Wiping her cheeks, Mara sat up straighter and opened her mouth once more.

"In that case, I'll show him how worthless I am," declared the ferret.

Getting up the white ferret poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on her desk and quenched her thirst. Then she turned to her personal armoury. In a ritualistic manner, Mara walked from end to end of the rack, running her hands over the various weapons and equipment. From the rack, the ferret selected a leather backed, chain mail shirt and slipped it on over her tunic. Then she took shin guards and gauntlets from the rack and buckled them on. She then took a large leather belt and buckled it across her waist. From the centre of the rack, she took a sheathed dirk and attached it to her belt. Next, she took from the end of the rack, a long, straight edged, single bladed sword called a falchion. It had a black pommel stone and a gold coated hilt. Slipping it into its scabbard, Mara attached the scabbard to her belt. Finally, Mara took a lobster tail helmet and put it on her head.

"Martin, you said I was to protect Redwall. Then I will. My father, my sister and my brother will never see the sun rise over this forsaken fortress ever again!"

**Author's notes: Mara's lobster tail helmet is basically a metal skullcap with articulated metal cheek pieces and an articulated metal lobster tail at the rear to protect the nape of the neck (back of the neck). Also known as a Capeline, it was used in the 17****th**** century during the 30 years war.**

**I actually have the next chapter ready, but I need to edit it a bit more and just publishing it would kill the suspense like a puncturing a balloon. Also, starting from tomorrow, I will be abroad and due to limited computer time, I will not be able to update as frequently. Please be patient.**


	8. Chapter 7 Friends of the Ferret Princess

**Chapter 7 Friends of the Ferret Princess**

**Author's note: I will have a gigantic diversion from the plot in this very long chapter to intro some important characters.**

The spacious mess hall of the Castellum is where the Ratguards and other vermin serving King Arcturus's army mess around. Even when rations have been reduced, food fights are frequent and sometimes get out of control. Often there are rats or other vermin singing bawdy and often highly offensive songs. Since physical fights and duels were banned on pain of death, there are often insulting battles and arm-wrestling vermin. These competing vermin are often joined by a crowd of other vermin who bet on who will be the winner.

In the corner of the mess hall though, far from the betting and the food fights, Marshal Todd sat with some of his most trusted followers. He had just explained the results of the war meeting and the King's stance toward his oldest daughter.

"Looks like our princess is in a bit of a pickle," said a rat captain called Nibbleteeth. Todd nodded grimly and took a drink out of his tankard.

"If we don't do something about it, she'll be in the fight for her life," said a rook with metal claws. A red fox with a black tail nodded and turned to Todd.

"Todd, Metalclaws is right, our band owes Princess Mara and now that she's in trouble, we have to help her." The ferret marshal smiled for the first time in his long day.

"Well it seems that is settled then my friends. Here are my instructions. Gather our original band and any troops that are loyal to Mara. Marshal Bloodtail's youngest son Bladepaw will be a perfect example of someone other than us who is loyal to Mara. If you aren't sure of a particular beast's loyalty, ask me first. Oh and act fast. Arcturus is impatient to dispose of our Princess, dismissed." Todd's followers rose, saluted and disappeared into the chaos of the mess hall while Todd sat down reminiscing.

_Four seasons ago…_

A covered wooden wagon pulled by several woodland slaves and accompanied by ten Ratguards, trundled down a path through the forest. It was unaware that it was being watched. A brown ferret, a rat and a red fox with a black tail gazed hungrily at the wagon. They were joined by fifty other young vermin around the age of fourteen seasons.

"Where the blazes is Oneclaw?" cursed Nibbleteeth. Just then, a rook with only one claw lighted down next to him.

"No reinforcements in site, we can attack at will," Oneclaw cawed. The rook had barely finished when Todd and the rest of the other vermin leapt out from the underbrush and charged at the wagon.

At first sight of the attack, the slaves had dropped the ropes pulling the wagon and had run. The ten guards were knocked out cold and their weapons and armour taken from them.

"These guys have very good kit, wonder what they were protecting," said Nibbleteeth with a frown on his face.

"Let's find out," said Todd. The ferret pulled open the canvas sheet that was the entrance into the wagon and almost lost his head as a falchion sliced the sheet to shreds. A ferret wearing a dress, with fur white as snow jumped out and after knocking several other vermin aside, made a beeline for the trees. However, her dress impaired her running and she slipped and fell, losing her weapon. Immediately Dirttail, Nibbleteeth and Todd pounced on the ferret and trapped her.

"You aren't going anywhere little lady," laughed Dirttail.

"You fool! You have no idea what my father is going to do to you!" panted the white ferret.

"Your father has nothing on us and since those slaves ran away, you can serve us tonight," snorted Nibbleteeth.

Mara gritted her teeth as she was tied up and dragged away.

The vermin were gathered around in three campfires, they were drinking the wine that they had found in the wagon and eating the food they had captured. Mara was standing to Todd's side, wine jug in hand and a long rope attaching her right foot to a stake in the ground. Todd gestured to Mara to pour more wine into his cup and she did, but Todd's groggy movements caused some of the wine to slosh onto the ground.

Todd groaned, "Idiot! Can't you pour wine properly!"

The white ferret glared at Todd, "I am pouring properly, but you move too much, drunkard!" Todd slapped the white ferret and she hit the ground hard.

"I am not moving around," said Todd. The brown ferret staggered right and left then fell flat on his face.

Nibbleteeth rolled his eyes as he rolled Todd onto his back, "He can never take his alcohol."

"He won't be able to take any more if you don't release me. Seriously, if you don't untie me my father will kill you," begged Mara.

"Your father loves you a lot then," said Nibbleteeth sarcastically. The white ferret curled herself up in a fetal position and hid her face.

"I wish. He just wants to preserve his pride and reputation."

_A week later…_

Todd, Nibbleteeth, Oneclaw, Dirttail and fifty other young vermin were prostrating themselves on the polished cold floor of Castellum Throne Hall. They had been captured by Arcturus's Ratguards, stripped of their attire and were in a very sorry state. To make matters worse, the white ferret king, Arcturus, was mad, extremely mad. The ferret king stalked toward Todd, a massive broadsword in hand.

"So you are the leader?" said Arcturus coldly. The brown ferret gulped and nodded.

"You and your scruffy band of vermin dared to kidnap my oldest daughter?" shouted Arcturus.

"Milord, it was my decision only I should be punished for it!" stammered Todd to the shock of his followers.

"You will be punished Todd, but so will the rest of your band. In fact, I'll let my daughter decide your punishment," said the white ferret. Todd gasped as Mara appeared by Arcturus's side.

"You gave me some pretty rough treatment you sorry bastard," said Mara, her eyes narrowed.

"Milady…"

"Oh so now you address me as milady. What happened to whitie, redeyes or princesspaws eh?" retorted Mara.

"Do whatever you wish to me milady, but spare my band!" begged Todd.

"Don't listen to him, take me instead!" offered Nibbletetth.

"No, me!" said Oneclaw.

It went on and on and soon all the vermin of Todd's band were demanding to be taken.

"Silence!" ordered Mara drawing her falchion. The vermin were immediately silenced. Mara turned to her father and knelt formally.

"Father, I would like you to give me command of these vermin along with a hundred other Ratguards so that I may seek and destroy the raider Razortooth that has been attacking our lands this past spring."

"Granted, but what will be the punishment for these vermin?" asked Arcturus.

"These vermin will be pulling our supply wagons, carrying our weapons and basically acting as slaves for this expedition which probably last the entire summer," said Mara.

"If they survive the expedition?" asked Arcturus.

"They will be a welcome addition to the Ratguard army since they will have proven their worth," explained Mara.

Arcturus nodded and left the throne room.

_Weeks later…_

"Oneclaw did you see anything worth reporting?" demanded Mara. The rook lighted down next to Mara and shook his head.

"No Mara, we should be safe to set up camp tonight," said Oneclaw. The white ferret nodded and gave the order to set up camp.

Todd thinking as he took a dump in the bushes, something he did often. This time, he was thinking about Mara. The ferret proved a hard taskmaster. However, not once had she ever ordered the Ratguards to use the whip on them. The work was exhausting, but Mara had never worked them to death. Now, the white ferret had trusted them enough to use the toilet without need of an escort and to carry their weapons for protection. Todd had expected much worse, but the white ferret had time and time again, proved him wrong. Sometimes he actually swore he enjoyed her company at the camp fire, singing bawdy songs along with the rest of the Ratguards and vermin.

"That ferret is a mystery," said Todd aloud.

_A few days later…_

"Oneclaw!" roared Todd as the rook was downed, an arrow in his breast. Swearing, Todd dodged a cut from a leering weasel and rolled to the side. The clearing was an all out brawl as Todd's band and the Ratguards clashed against the forces of the warlord Razortooth. Todd soon found himself back to back with Mara's second in command, the wolf Bladepaw.

"Oi, Todd! Where's Mara?" demanded Bladepaw. Todd stabbed a rat with his sword and looked around the battlefield.

"I have no idea! Wait, there she is!" gasped Todd. The ferret gestured to a white figure fighting to protect the downed Oneclaw. She was beset by a pack of assorted vermin and her armour was already torn in places.

"Is she mad?" gasped Todd.

"I have no idea, follow me!" ordered Bladepaw. The two forced their way to Mara's side.

"Get Oneclaw to the field hospital Todd I'll look for Razortooth. Bladepaw you got my back, we're trying to find Razortooth," ordered Mara. Bladepaw and Todd saluted then proceeded to their assigned duties.

Todd had almost gotten Oneclaw to the field hospital when he was knocked down. He turned to find a massive wildcat with razor sharp fangs about to club him with a warhammer. However, before the wildcat could hit Todd, he was knocked to the side by a charging Mara. The wildcat recovered and swung his hammer at the smaller ferret, but Mara ducked and came up on guard.

"Warlord Razortooth! Surrender! Your forces are being decimated. My forces are relatively intact. You have no chance!" demanded Mara.

"Go to hellgates!" retorted Razortooth. The wildcat lunged at Mara who dodged and struck back. The white ferret's falchion scored a long slash along the wildcat's belly. Roaring in pain, Razortooth swung his hammer again and Mara was about to dodge, when she noticed the dazed Todd and the wounded Oneclaw behind her.

The hammer smashed into Mara and tossed her behind Todd like a rag doll. Todd was dazed, but he was able to realize that Mara had stood her ground in order to take the blow for him and Oneclaw. His mind numbed by what he had just seen, Todd charged Razortooth and plunged the knife into the wildcat's throat. As the wildcat dropped to the ground, Todd ran to Mara's broken form yelling, "Somebody find a medic!"

_After the battle..._

Todd, Oneclaw, Dirttail, Nibbleteeth and Bladepaw were standing by Mara's sickbed in the hospital. There had been no deaths for Mara's force or Todd's band and there was nobody left of Razortooth's once dangerous force. This surprising result had been achieved by Mara being able to surprise Razortooth's force completely. However, Mara's force had a lot of casualties and she herself was grievously wounded.

"Princess Mara you idiot! Why did you lead the attack from the front?" asked Bladepaw. Before Mara could respond Oneclaw cut in.

"Why didn't you just let me get finished off by those other vermin?" asked Oneclaw.

"Why did you take that blow for me? It could have killed you right there!" said Todd. The ferret had been thinking about Mara's actions and could not understand them.

Mara shrugged, "It felt right." At that, the assembled gave a great exasperated sigh and left to give their mistress some rest.

_Present…_

Todd was shaken out of his reminiscing when Metalclaws formerly Oneclaw, Blacktail formerly Dirttail and Bladepaw arrived at his table. They both looked very worried.

"Todd, Bladepaw knows what and when will be the punishment for Mara."

**Author's note: Razortooth's name is based from the username of a fellow warlord in a Redwall browser game I play called Redwall Warlords. I added a chapter between the one I got ready and the last one I had so I took longer than usual. Also, starting from the next update the title for this story will be changed to Saga of the White Ferret Princess. The summary will also be edited. Anyway please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8 Princess's Hesitation

**Chapter 8 The Princess's Hesitation**

**Author's note: A score means twenty, two score means forty and so forth.**

There was suddenly a knock on Mara's door. Her paw on her falchion, Mara opened her chamber door to find ten armed Ratguards.

"His highness King Arcturus requests your presence in the throne room," announced the Ratguard captain. Mara nodded and surrounded by Ratguards she walked to the throne room.

The great granite throne hall of King Arcturus looked less empty and cold than usual. Instead of the usual ten Ratguard sentries, there were two score. At the end of the hall, ten white marble steps lead up to a golden throne where King Arcturus sat. Beside him were Princess Beria and Prince Varro. The three white ferrets were all dressed in rich silk. Each of them bore different expressions.

As Mara approached and knelt at the bottom step, King Arcturus showed no emotion towards his oldest daughter. Right now, the ferret king didn't even consider Mara as his daughter anymore. Beria had a smile, a wicked smile that stretched across her face. Her brother Varro wore a look of amusement.

"Father, why have you summoned me?" Mara asked. Although Mara had a very good idea of why she had been summoned, she decided to play dumb. The oldest ferret princess knew she would need the element of surprise in order to kill her family before she herself was cut down.

"Mara, you have failed me miserably," said Arcturus.

"How have I failed you father?" asked Mara innocently. The ferret king stood up, but to Mara's vexation, didn't step forward.

"Don't play dumb with me little girl! You still haven't learned your lesson. What can I do to make you stop being so soft to those worthless slaves?" roared Arcturus. The ferret King had taken one step down as he said this.

"I'm as soft as the granite rocks of this hall, father. I don't give a damn about those slaves," said Mara harshly.

"You are so lying older sister," sniggered Beria.

"SILENCE!" ordered the king. The younger ferret princess immediately shut her mouth and Arcturus turned back to Mara.

"I want you to prove to me that you don't give a damn about those slaves Mara," said Arcturus in a menacing tone. Mara, still kneeling, shivered in anticipation as her father took two more steps down and then two more steps down. Arcturus was now three steps away from Mara, perfect striking distance. Mara gripped her falchion tighter and then…

A whimpering Abby and a struggling Lewis were forced to the base of the ten steps by four Ratguards. Ropes secured their paws and the Ratguards used their spear hafts to push the two woodlanders to a kneeling position facing Mara's left side. The Ratguards then pointed their spear points at the necks of the squirrel and the mouse.

"Kill these two slaves Mara and I'll take back everything I have said. You'll be given a force to conquer Riftgard and you'll have proved to me that you are my best child. However, if you refuse, the Ratguards will kill these two slaves and I will lock you in a dungeon for the rest of your life."

Mara shook for a moment.

"Do you promise father? Will I have proved to you that I am your best child?" asked Mara softly. Arcturus nodded and the ferret princess rose from her kneeling position. Drawing her falchion, Mara turned to the two woodlanders and raised her weapon. Abby was whimpering softly, her eyes lowered in acceptance. In contrast Lewis was staring defiantly at Mara's eyes. Mara's eyes flicked slowly back and forth from the two woodlanders, to her family all clustered at the bottom of the steps.

"Well, what are you waiting for, kill them!" said Varro impatiently.

Thoughts were racing through Mara's head and she felt beads of cold sweat running down the back of her neck. Slowly she raised her sword, and struck.

**Author's notes: Thanks so much for following this story. Please keep reviewing if you have the time. Also, forgive me for not being able to update as quickly due to the fact that I'm abroad.**


	10. Chapter 9 Princess's Decision

**Chapter 9 The Princess's Decisions**

Mara's first slash forced the Ratguards to step back. The second two slashes cut through the bonds binding the wrists of Lewis and Abby. Snapping out of her shock, Beria drew her sword and lunged at her older sister. Mara narrowly parried the block and kicked her younger sister into her advancing older brother. Then Mara darted into a side passage out of the throne room with Abby and Lewis following her closely, the occupants of the throne room staring at them in shock. Even Arcturus was speechless.

"Mara what the hell was that?" gasped Lewis. Though the squirrel was more than glad to have his life back, he could not comprehend why Mara had practically thrown away her life to save his.

"I was saving your life," snarled Mara checking a corner.

"Why?" asked Abby, just as confused as Lewis.

"I don't know!" said Mara. Feeling more torn and unsure than ever, the ferret turned another corner and ran right into at broad-shouldered wolf. The wolf had silver-grey fur and carried two long swords crossed in an X at his back. He didn't look very happy. Cursing, the white ferret backed away, with Abby and Lewis behind her.

"I don't want to hurt you Bladepaw! Let me through!" demanded Mara.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

To the bewilderment of Mara and the woodlanders, the wolf grinned roguishly.

"Princess, I'm here to _help_ you escape not stop you escaping," said Bladepaw. The ferret princess blinked uncomprehendingly and when she was finally able to force her mouth open, all she could say was.

"Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Bladepaw replied, "Because it feels right. Hurry! We have to get out of this place." With that, the wolf grabbed the white ferret's paw and led her and the two woodlanders through the passageways of the Castellum.

The escapees arrived at one of the Castellum's smaller wall gates. By the doorway of the gate, a force of ten score Ratguards and other assorted vermin soldiers were assembled. Mara recognised some of the vermin, but the rest she couldn't identify.

"Who…How did you…" gasped Mara. A ferret dressed in a leather hauberk and carrying a sword stepped forward to answer Mara's questions.

"There are many beasts who share the same ideals as you in this fortress. Many of them you don't know." The white ferret grinned for the first time in the day.

"Todd! I should have known, but why did you all do this for me?" asked Mara. The ferret princess had never felt more relieved, yet undeserving in her life. Mara felt as if she had just received a massive birthday present she didn't think she deserved.

The ferret marshal smiled sheepishly and said, "The biggest reasons would be: sick of your father's cruelty, scared of your sister and swayed by your ideals and actions. Now let's get moving!"

* * *

><p>The white ferret king sat in a slumped position on his throne. He was whiter than his white fur and his red eyes had turned into fiery pits of hell that could scorch any beast alive.<p>

"So Mara, you dare defy me and infect my soldiers with your stupid ideals!" said Arcturus softly. Then, smiling, Arcturus sat up and laughed. The laugh chilled the hall and lowered the temperature in the entire fortress. It was menacing. The laugh grated on every ear. When the laugh stopped, everyone was grateful that it did.

"I like it Mara. Finally you've grown a backbone. Now I will crush it, just like I crushed the skull of your slave friend!"

**Author's Notes: Phew…That was some long writing. Double chapters are hard. Anyway thanks again for following and rating my story. Please continue to do so. **


	11. Chapter 10 The Princess Sets Camp

**Chapter 10 The Princess sets Camp, The Swordmaid Acts**

It is the beginning of the winter of the Early Snow. The badger Sagaxus and his incorrigibly gluttonous friend Bescarum have returned for another visit. We eat and huddle in our warm abbey while the snow falls and the cold winter's wind howls. It can be boring, but I have to say it's better than freezing. My uncle Skipper and his crew are away by the sea while my brother Rumbol and some other otters are in Redwall safeguarding the woods. Meanwhile, I have made a disturbing discovery that I need to bring up to our Abbey Warrior, Triss.

Churk the otter recorder of Redwall put away her quill and made her way out of the gatehouse. As the otter exited the warm gatehouse, her teeth chattered involuntarily as the freezing winter winds hit her. Quickly as she could, the otter made her way to the abbey and shut the door behind her.

In Cavern Hole, there were still some abbey-beasts eating midnight snacks. One of them was a young hare tucking into a woodland trifle, or what was left of it.

"Bescarum isn't that your third trifle already?" gasped Sagaxus. The young badger was staring at his hare friend in shock.

"Nope it's my fourth," replied Scarum. The badger slapped his paw to his forehead in exasperation. It was then that Sagaxus saw Churk approaching and stood up, bowing politely at the same time.

"Evening Churk, what brings you here?" asked the badger.

"I just want to find Triss. It's regarding the decreasing amount of vermin we've been noticing the past two seasons. I've been doing some research and I have a hunch," explained Churk.

"She's in the Great Hall. May I join you two?" asked Sagaxus. Churk nodded and the two set off to Redwall's Great Hall.

Churk and Sagaxus found Triss staring at Martin's picture in the tapestry of Redwall. The squirrel was staring so intently at the friendly, yet determined face of the warrior mouse that she didn't notice the otter and the rather large badger until they moved in front of her vision.

"Staring at Martin's picture again?" frowned Sagaxus. Triss nodded, a pensive expression on her face. The squirrel had been finding herself continuously revisiting the tapestry to stare at the image of the warrior. She soon got tired of standing and had moved a chair so that she can examine the tapestry in a more comfortable manner. Lately, Triss had been feeling restless due to the inactivity forced onto her by winter. More disturbingly, the squirrel felt as if she had forgotten something important and that she absolutely needed to remember it.

"Triss, I need to talk to you about Arganu," said Churk. Triss's ears perked up and turning around, she frowned.

"Remember our old friend Mokug?" asked Churk. Triss and Sagaxus broke into wide smiles as they fondly remembered the friendly golden hamster who had helped them find the lost badger home of Brockhall.

"He had something else in the script of the Pureblood Ferrets."

Triss blanched and Sagaxus gritted his teeth as Churk took a small, well used, but expertly forged dagger out and placed it on the table.

"Mokug had a knife which had the Royal House of Riftgard label on it. He gave it to me on the day you guys left for Riftgard as a thank you present for solving the riddle. I use it to sharpen my quills. Just yesterday though, I found this knife, could do this." Churk grasped the hilt of the dagger and twisted. Half of the hilt unscrewed to reveal a small empty space and a small rolled up piece of parchment in that space.

"The parchment was in the pureblood ferret script. Here is the translation," said Churk grimly. The otter gave another piece of parchment to Triss and as the squirrelmaid read on, her eyes got wider and wider.

"To Arganu, Prince of the Royal House of Riftgard,

Hello cousin, if you are actually smart enough to find the message hidden in this dagger, you might have a chance of finding some treasure in Brockhall. Good luck to your expedition. I will miss our games of chess in which I usually win.

Arcturus, Prince of the Royal Pureblood Ferret Caste and Warden of the Castellum de Cruor

The silence which followed this was the something that every creature wanted to break, but no one could. The badger's massive mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. In contrast, the squirrel maid's mouth was shut, with lips pushed together, ears pointing straight up and eyes narrowed. Finally, Sagaxus managed to recover his voice and speak.

"So Arganu has a Pureblood Ferret cousin. Are we certain he will take revenge on Arganu's death?" asked the badger disbelievingly.

Triss shook her head. "Even if we aren't certain of his relationship with Arganu, those ferrets are evil conquering vermin who will like nothing more, but to harm innocent woodlanders. Also, by killing Arganu, we've given them an excuse to attack us and they are going to take it. We have to act, now! If vermin activity has decreased that means that… "

The otter blinked, "Woah, Triss, it's only a hunch and while we should be worried that Arganu has a sibling, there's no need to act right now?"

The squirrelmaid stood up so quickly, she upturned the chair she had been sitting on.

"I am not going to sit and do nothing while Kurda's relatives are preparing for an attack!" snarled the squirrel. With that, Triss marched off to the exit of the Great Hall, but Sagaxus barred her way.

"Where are you going Triss?" demanded the badger. Despite the tone of his voice, the badger's expression was one of concern.. Pushing past her friend, Triss continued past Sagaxus.

"To look for allies, we are going to need them. Tell Abbot Apodemus I must borrow Martin's sword once more," said Triss.

_South of the Castellum…_

Mara's force was making good time. The vermin's paws crunched as thumped as they marched down the road that cut the snowy expanse of the north in half. The majority if the princess's force was composed of Ratguards. These rats were varied in size and colour, but carried the same weapons, which were a spear, round shield and short sword. There was an assorted mix of weasels, stoats, common ferrets, a few foxes and the odd wolf. The weapons and armour these soldiers sported were diverse. They ranged from flails, to swords, scimitars and spears. Some had armour, others had no armour at all. All of Mara's soldiers were strongly built veterans or had seen some combat. Each of the soldiers had weapons and were well armoured.

After they had pitched camp, Mara made her way to the campfire Todd and his friends were sharing and pitched herself down.

"For a moment back there, I thought I was dead. Thanks guys," laughed the ferret princess. Todd, Metalclaws, Nibbleteeth, Bladepaw and Blacktail guffawed.

"What about the time in which Razortooth hit you? You didn't think you were dead back then?" frowned Todd. Mara punched Todd lightly.

"Idiot! For a moment, I _was_ dead! He hit me that hard, I still have the bruise," boasted Mara.

"That's why you never get any suitors at your door," teased Blacktail.

The white ferret arched an eyebrow at the fox, "What about you Blacktail? Are your ways with the opposite sex still as pathetic as I remember them to be?"

Bladepaw and Blacktail exchanged glances and grinned, much to the puzzlement of the others.

"Actually, they aren't. Bladepaw introduced me to a vixen, we were going to be married, but this came up," said Blacktail. Mara was crestfallen and Metalclaws was quick to realize why.

"Caw Caw, you worry too much Mara, Blacktail's vixen is in our force. She's our chief healer. You should meet her some time," said Metalclaws. The white ferret let out a sigh of relief, she was afraid that she had burdened her friends even more.

Night had fallen and Lewis and Abby were sharing a tent. Abby though, had trouble sleeping.

"Abby, what's bugging you?" asked the squirrel. Lewis was enjoying his really comfortable bedroll, but Abby's tossing and turning was spoiling his sleep. The mouse sat up, her fur as messy as her thoughts.

"Lewis, remember those…vermin at the campfire?" asked Abby. The squirrel nodded, he recalled the night's events quite clearly.

"Those vermin, they were eating, chatting, much like normal beasts. They certainly weren't your average vermin. What's your point Abby?" said Lewis.

The mouse sighed, "I always regarded Mara's care for us as a freak of nature, that she was just an odd one out. Now…I'm not so sure. What I saw, was beasts we woodlanders regard as vermin, being _friendly_. Does that mean that even vermin, have the capacity to be as good as anybeast?" The squirrel was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. What I do know, is that these vermin are certainly not a threat to us woodlanders and I will gladly fight by their side if the time comes."

_The Castellum de Cruor_

In a well lit room, a great map of the lands from the North to Southsward lay on a long table. This was King Arcturus's war room, where he planned his strategies. Now, the ferret king's narrowed red eyes were directed at where the Northlands. Thoughtfully he turned to face an ermine, a northern harrier, a rat and a wolf.

"Captain Taron, Captain Screamclaw, Captain Morde and Captain Bloodfur, where do you think my daughter has decided to escape to?"

The four all frowned and began staring at various parts of the map.

"Milord I think she might have decided to head north to gather more troops in order to oppose you," guessed Captain Taron. Arcturus rolled his eyes contemptuously at the ermine captain.

"For any normal vermin warlord, they would head north, but my daughter wouldn't. Her ideals are too uncompromising for her to just enrol any ragtag mercenary into her traitor force. She gains nothing by going north so she won't go north. Does anybody other than this lackwit have any more suggestions?"

As the ermine captain bit his lip, the rat spoke out.

"Sire, she might be along the west coast, trying to find ships in order to escape by sea. Our navy is non-existent and the princess might try to exploit that advantage in order to escape your wrath," pointed out the rat. The ferret king glanced at the location of theNorth seaon the map, but only for a second.

"A sound guess captain, but I disagree. My daughter gets easily seasick and most of the troops she took with her have no experience with sailing. She can't escape by water no matter how she tries."

"Then she must have headed east!" insisted Bloodfur.

"Why not south?" demanded Screamclaw. The wolf captain rounded on his bird counterpart.

"Go South? To Salamandastrom, Redwall and the woodlanders who will kill her on sight?" laughed Bloodfur, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Knowing Princess Mara and her sympathy for woodlanders, she will try to warn the woodlanders of our impending assault. Therefore she must go south!" The two beasts glared at eat other, until Arcturus spoke up.

"I think it will be wise to check both east and south. Screamclaw you go south with the Sky Strikers and Captain Taron. Meanwhile Bloodfur and his wolf pack will go east along with Captain Morde. Find my daughter and bring her head back on a stake. Return in a month's time if you cannot find her. We need as many soldiers as possible for the invasion. Dismissed." The four captains saluted and went to prepare their companies.


	12. Chapter 11 Swordmaid Sets Off

**Sorry for not being able to update for so many months. I've been somewhat occupied by a tidal wave of HW. More Triss action here for Triss fans.**

**Chapter 11 Swordmaid sets off, Lewis gets lessons **

Triss had packed her haversack and was making her way to the northern wall gate. However, she was intercepted by Abbot Appodemus and Skipper of otters.

"Abbot Appodemus, I would like to borrow Martin's sword. Don't worry I'll return it," said Triss.

"I know you will my daughter. I'm more concerned about you making the journey in this weather. Are you sure Redwall will be in danger in spring?" said Appodemus.

The squirrelmaid nodded, "I'm sure, I had a dream and Martin warned me that Redwall will be in danger when spring comes. I'll tell you the details later, but really I must be going."

Skipper sighed, "Since I can't stop you, I'll help ya. You ain't going t'be able to make it to Salamandastrom this season, but Log-a-log's last known location was Guerilla Shrew territory around the sandstone quarry."

Triss smiled as she unlocked the gate, "Thanks Skipper, see you in a week or two!"

* * *

><p>Mara's troops were taking a break by a river. The white ferret though was busy squeezing every scrap of knowledge about Redwall Abbey from her captains.<p>

"So Todd, do you know the location of Redwall Abbey?" asked Mara.

The ferret marshal frowned, "Can't say for sure. All I know is that it is much farther south than we are at. We need at least a few weeks hard marching until we get even close to it."

"I've seen Redwall in my younger days. I remember it being by a path with a ditch in front and a flat plain to its west. Why's the abbey so important to you anyway milady?" asked Bladepaw.

Mara shrugged, "Just want to avoid it should we keep marching southward. All right, we leave in an hour captains. Dismissed!" The captains saluted and left Mara's presence. Right after that, Lewis and Abby appeared, looking rather wary.

"Mara, what do you plan to do with us?" asked Lewis. The ferret frowned. Mara hadn't thought about how she should treat Lewis and Abby now that they had left the Castellum.

"I suppose you are free. However, I advise you to stick with us until we reach Mossflower, until then-," the ferret was interrupted when the mouse threw her arms around her midsection and almost knocked the ferret over. Lewis looked worse, his face was dumbstruck, "You're not serious Mara? We're free? I thought you said we're supposed to be bonded to you."

Mara pried Abby's arms off her with some difficulty and chuckled, "Bonded to me? Not anymore. However, there is one thing you have to do before you can actually set off on your own…" Lewis and Abby leant forward in anticipation as Mara began to search some luggage. After a bit of scuffling, the ferret pulled a variety of weapons and laid them in front of the squirrel and mouse.

"You'll need to be trained to use at least one of these."

The squirrel and the mouse's eyes widened at the assortment of weaponry. There was a wicked selection of swords, spears, lances, javelins, a sling, bow and arrow, crossbow, maces, clubs and pole-arms laid out on the ground.

Abby instinctively grabbed the sling. The other weapons just looked too heavy for her to even lift. Lewis took a little longer. The squirrel ran his paw over the hilts and handles of the many tools of war. Finally, he chose a short sword, also known as a gladius. Its blade was made of a tempered two feet long piece of steel and had been made for stabbing and cutting. The squirrel swung the weapon in a few experimental passes before he nodded.

* * *

><p>Mossflower wood was bathed in the silence of winter, but for the swish of trees branches as Triss bounded through the trees. Thanks to all the agility her species gave her, the squirrelmaid was covering good ground. Winding past boughs and slipping by limbs, Triss soon found herself in sight of the river Moss.<p>

To the squirrelmaid's surprise, the river was frozen solid! Ice had completely frozen the surface of the river Moss and turned it into a great ice sheet that wound its way through the forest. Cautiously, Triss chopped a walking stick with Martin's sword and rapped the ice using the stick.

"Well this is a stroke of luck," said the squirrel cheerfully. Slowly, Triss inched forward, testing the ice with her stick. What the squirrel didn't know was that the ice was hiding another danger.

Gliding through the depths of the river Moss, a glistening silver shape observed the squirrelmaid inch herself across the ice. Baring its great jaws, with rows upon row of sharp teeth, the pike lay in wait for its prey to step onto thinner ice.

The only warning Triss had before the pike struck, was an ominously growing shadow that appeared from below her feet. The next thing she knew, the wind had been knocked out of her lungs as the leviathan pike tore through the ice and slammed into her side. The squirrel maid was thrown into the air by the impact. What goes up must come down though and a wave of pain shot through Triss as she slammed back into the ice. Miraculously the ice didn't break. Groaning, the squirrelmaid drew Martin's sword and staggered to her feet. Her eyes searched the ice as she tried to locate the pike. However, the squirrelmaid was unable to locate it. As quickly as she could, she shuffled toward the shore, making sure she didn't slip and lose her balance. Any mistake now and she could be fishfood.

Deep in the murky waters, the pike positioned itself again for another run. It had been slightly stunned when it crashed through the thick ice and as a result, wasn't able to get a good bite on its prey. It wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Triss was almost to the opposite shore of the River Moss. The squirrelmaid wanted to dash there, but she was too afraid of what might happen if she slipped and injured herself or broke thin ice. So she kept to her excruciatingly slow pace and continued scanning the ice for sign of her unseen enemy.

"Behind you Triss!" roared a voice. The squirrel warrior spun around, and she saw the pike's image, distorted by the ice, getting larger from behind her. It was as if the world had slowed down to a crawl. The great monster pike crashed through the ice and leapt into the air toward the squirrel. As Martin's sword flashed, Triss sliced right through the middle of the pike's skull, killing it instantly. Still moving due to momentum, the pike's corpse bulled into the squirrel, sending her sliding across the ice and sprawling onto the shore.

Panting, the squirrel got up and looked around for the beast that had warned her and blinked as she realized that there was no one there. Which only left one possible person, or spirit in this case.

"Thanks Martin," said Triss as she cleaned her sword with pawfuls of snow.

* * *

><p>"Parry! Lunge! Sidestep! Cut and thrust! Quit slashing! It's a bloody short sword not a cleaver!" groaned Mara as she disarmed Lewis, once more sending the squirrel's short sword flying away. Moaning, Lewis sped off to retrieve his weapon for what seemed like the hundredth time.<p>

"Any luck Mara?" laughed Nibbleteeth. Mara glanced to check Lewis was far away and whispered to Nibbleteeth, "He actually isn't that bad with the short sword and he'll do even better once I give him the shield. If I teach him for five seasons, he'd be able to hold off Beria, in another season after that, he'd be able to beat me. How's Abby doing?" asked the ferret. The rat put on a face of mock despair.

"She's doing fine at making me scream in fury!" moaned the rat captain.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" protested the mousemaid as she sipped from a canteen of water.

The rat captain snorted, "I admit, your slinging skills would only hold someone off from a range, but you'd be dead if you let your opponent get close." The rat captain froze as the mousemaid whipped a stone right past the front of his nose.

"I won't let them get close then teacher!" smiled the mousemaid cheekily. Mara suppressed a snigger while Nibbleteeth grinned despite himself. It was the first time in a long time that he had such an eager student

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12 Princess Pursued

**Chapter 12 Princess Pursued**

Mara's force had been on the march for about a score of days now since they left the Castellum. The going seemed to be getting better. As the vermin army progressed southwards, the air warmed and the snow gave way to green grass. The sun's pallid rays became warmer and less harsh. Instead of clear skies, little cotton-like white clouds dotted the blue landscape. The problem was that the icy road now became a mudslide so they had to abandon it.

On the bank of a stream they had just forded, Mara's 'vermin' took a break to rest their aching foot paws. Lewis and Abby weren't getting any rest though. Mara and Nibbleteeth immediately took them off the side for another training session.

"Can we please do this another time?" gasped the mouse. Mara wasn't in the mood for Abby's whining and snarled, "If you want to continue relying on my protection for the rest of your life, then yes we can do this another time!" Abby was taken aback by Mara's sudden anger and scampered to Nibbleteeth.

"On guard Lewis!" instructed the ferret raising her falchion. Lewis hefted his shield and short sword. He feinted with his shield and cut left. The ferret blocked the blow, barely. Excited by the result, Lewis pressed his attack and utilized a pattern of cuts and thrusts that forced his opponent backward. As the bout continued, Lewis continued to pressure Mara, who was beginning to show signs of frustration.

"Strange, it's not as if she's got any holes in her defence or that she's not trying to go on the offense...It's more like she's not focusing on the fight," thought Lewis as he attacked again. His sword was deflected, but unfazed, the squirrel used his shield and bulled into the ferret, knocking her off balance. As the ferret regained her footing, Lewis sheathed his sword.

"Mara, whatever is on your mind, get it off. You can't train me properly," said the squirrel.

The air seemed to crackle and almost evaporate as Mara's eyes widened in rage and frustration. For a moment, it looked as if the ferret was going to start roaring at Lewis. With almost superbeast control, the ferret took a deep breath and sheathed her weapon.

"One hundred push-ups with the shield on your back Lewis, that'll be all," said Mara. Though annoyed, Lewis nodded and proceeded to the task while Mara walked off.

By a stream, the ferret knelt and washed her face. The feelings of anxiety that the ferret felt at the challenges of the task given to her by the mouse warrior were enveloping her mind like darkness around a small candle.

She didn't even know where to find Redwall! Her soldiers knew almost nothing about the legendary place except for fantastic tales that had been passed on by word of mouth. Todd, who had been present at the meeting with her father, only knew the approximate location. Even worse, these tales seemed to illustrate one indisputable fact. The Redwallers do not take lightly to vermin, leading onto her other worry, winning the trust of the inhabitants of Redwall. How could she do that when they had been attacked by her family only a few seasons ago? Then there were her soldiers. She highly doubted, no matter how loyal Todd, Nibbleteeth, Blacktail, Metalclaw and Bladepaw were, there was no way each of them would unconditionally decide to aid the Redwallers who were known to have killed many of their species. Even if her captains did support her unconditionally her soldiers' loyalty would be stretched to the limit. And even if everything someone turned out fine and she was able to resolve all these problems. How was she going to defeat her father's army that would outnumber anything that she and the Redwallers could field?

"STUPID, STUPID MOUSE! How am I supposed to do this? " cursed the ferret. Slouching down, the princess stared at the horizon in exasperation that quickly vanished as she saw a large group of grey birds approaching from the north.

Todd was munching on stale bread when Mara came running in at full tilt.

"Todd! Get me my telescope!" roared the princess. Immediately, the ferret marshal rummaged through the supply packs and tossed Mara the device. Acquired through a raid on a caravan of a marauding warlord, this device was one of Mara's most prized possessions aside from her falchion. Quickly, Mara extended the tool and trained it on the approaching birds. To the ferret's despair, she saw exactly what she had guessed through the lenses of her telescope.

"Dammit! It's Screamclaw and his Sky Strikers!" groaned Mara. Todd gritted his fangs and without being ordered, immediately began giving orders to other 'vermin'.

"I see those traitors!" screeched Screamclaw.

"I see them too! Now can you slow your Strikers down Screamclaw!" roared Taron. The Northern Harriers were flying in a V formation ahead of the jogging ermine company and leaving them behind.

"KRREE, as if you landgrubber. We'll hit them hard and you follow up! Don't be late ermine!" screeched the harrier. With that, the formation of birds increased their speed, leaving the ermine jogging far behind.

"You are an overblown featherbag Screamclaw! Mara is going to massacre you!" panted Taron. The harriers didn't listen and winged ahead, leaving the ermine scampering after them.

Within half an hour, Mara's entire force was lined up and battle ready. Lewis was standing beside Mara and Todd in the centre of the first rank. Abby was with the archers and slingers who were in the rear. While Abby and Lewis were curious on why the ferret princess was trying to observe the advancing enemy through a long tube, they didn't ask, but gripped their weapons tightly while Mara and her captains engaged in fast-paced conversation.

"Looks like Screamclaw's Strikers have an ermine company with them Todd. Looks like the company is lagging behind," observed Mara.

"Hmm. That company is probably led by Captain Taron. He's one of the more experienced ermine captains. Good news, he is rather disillusioned and tired of war, and thus, is sympathetic to our cause. I actually considered approaching him before we left, but decided against it. He's still capable though and his troops are famed for their loyalty to him," commented Todd.

"Even if Taron is unwilling, Screamclaw seems to be rather eager to sink his talons into us. We're going to have trouble with him," croaked Metalclaws worryingly.

Nibbleteeth grinned and caressed his yew longbow, "He doesn't stand a chance against my archers and slingers."

"That's still a hundred Harriers rat. We shouldn't take them lightly," remarked Bladefur. Blacktail's black coloured tail suddenly stood erect and he quickly asked if the ermine company was lagging behind. As soon as the fox asked this query, the white ferret began to smile

"Indeed they are. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Blacktail?" Mara inquired to her captain with a wink.

"One at a time eh?" chuckled the fox. Recognition dawned on the other captains and they began to chortle to themselves.

"We take them on one at a time. Metalclaws, please lure those harriers in," ordered Mara.

"Why am I always luring our enemies in?" groaned the crow as he took off.

**Alrighty! Sorry for the late update! Please review this chapter well!**


	14. Chapter 13 First Blood

**Chapter 13 First Blood**

The harrier Screamclaw was quite surprised when he saw a crow drop in front of his formation. Then he noticed the metal claws of the crow.

"Metalclaw! Or Tinclaw? Is your traitor master quaking in fear?" screed Screamclaw. The other harriers clicked their beaks in laughter and Metalclaws gave the harriers the closest equivalent of a snarl, a hoarse almost derisive caw.

"Shut your beak feathered-brain bozo! You harriers are so slow, you can't catch me even if you were an eagle and I featherless!" cawed the crow. Screamclaw screamed in fury and with his fellow harriers, dived toward the crow who quickly made haste.

"They're coming in close! Archers ready! Slingbeasts on standby! If anybody hits Captain Metalclaws, they are in for a flogging!" warned Nibbleteeth. Mara's archers and slingers, five score of them in total, longbow, crossbow and slings in hand, loaded, drew and sighted their targets. Among them, Abby bit her lip and loaded one of her stones into her sling.

"Steady!" yelled Nibbleteeth. The vermin of Mara's force tensed themselves. Lewis was watching nervously as the harriers approached. Their talons gleamed menacingly, their massive wingspan adding to their ominous appearance. However, what was even more frightful, and yet reassuring, was Mara's appearance. In her full mail dress with armguards, lobster tail helmet and falchion in hand, she was an assuring sight. Yet, her red eyes, now the colour of blood, were gleaming with cunning, anticipation and confidence.

"Those harriers are in deep trouble aren't they Mara?" chuckled Lewis nervously.

The ferret grinned to the squirrel, "Indeed they are. Nibble them away Nibbleteeth."

At Mara's command, the rat captain roared for the archers to fire. Arrows zipped into the sky, all missing Metalclaws and into the ranks of the harriers. Almost as soon as the first volley had been fired, Nibbleteeth yelled for the slingbeasts and a hail of stones, pelted the harriers. The ranks of the harriers had been thinned badly. Screamclaw himself had a arrow sticking out from his wing, but he still bore onto Metalclaws.

"You rotten crow! I'll GET YOU!" screed Screamclaw as he extended his talons for Metalclaws. The crow cawed in fear and despair as the harrier bore down on him.

Abby had been so nervous that she had forgotten to sling her stone at Nibbleteeth's order. However, the despairing caw of Metaclaws unlocked her limbs and she sent the heavy river stone hurtling into the air.

That stone whistled past Metalclaws and struck Screamclaw fully in the eye, crushing it completely and wedging itself into the socket. The impact itself stunned the great bird of prey and the harrier's killing dive turned into an uncontrolled spin and he plunged into the ground. Almost immediately after Screamclaw's death, the harriers scattered, broken, diminished and leaving almost three score of their fellows on the ground.

"What do we do now captain?" gasped Taron's lieutenant. The ermine captain cursed. He didn't want to go up against Mara. He knew that he was outnumbered. And he was sick and tired of fighting for Arcturus who constantly humiliated him in front of his peers. Add the fact that Arcturus wasn't going to let him return to the Castellum without some sort of horrifying punishment, for him and his company.

"Captain?" asked the lieutenant.

"Those featherbags are gone! Fighters, advance!" ordered Mara. Grimly, Mara's vermin marched forward weapons clenched tightly in paws.

"Damn, I didn't want to fight Taron," cursed Blacktail. Lewis turned to the fox with a questioning look. The fox sighed.

"We were drinking buddies. Damn that beast could hold his ale," said Blacktail.

"I know, it's a shame to have to kill him," remarked Bladefur as his twin swords cleared their sheaths. The squirrel was surprised, but he did a remarkable job of keeping a straight face. He was almost certain the vermin would be lusting for blood. Not actually worrying about who they were going to kill.

All of a sudden, the entire force halted without orders. Captain Taron with a white flag was standing in front of them.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked.

**That was difficult…Too much schoolwork. But check this out! In memory of the great Brian Jacques whose world we are all borrowing, I am organizing a fanfiction competition! Official rules and regulations will soon be up, but for now, visit the forum for more information! Just see Redwall forums or go to my account!**


	15. Chapter 14 Friends of Redwall

**Chapter 14 Friends of Redwall**

It had been a week since Triss had started out from Redwall and finally, she had arrived at the winter camp of the Guerrilla Union Of Shrews In Mossflower. Little wooden huts with snow covered awnings dotted the bank of a river. Water craft, consisting mostly of Logboats had been hauled up and overturned for the winter season lounged at the water's edge. The only two watercraft on the bank that weren't longboats was a large raft with a hut in the centre and a beautiful little ketch. Campfires were blazing and as Triss entered, she was bulldozed by a group of young shrews.

"Triss! It's good to see you!" greeted Gulif, his wife Mimsy close by. The two embraced Triss warmly and brought her by the fire. After greetings had been made, the shrews served the squirrel with mushroom pie, mince tarts and elderberry wine, warmed over the fire in flasks. Triss accepted the food gratefully.

"What brings you here?" asked Mimsy as Triss was finishing her food.

"I'll elaborate on that later, but first I must see Log-a-Log," requested Triss.

The shrew couple lead the squirrel maid to a hut in the centre of the camp. To her amusement, Log-a-Log of the shrews was having a nap, the remnants of a turnover gracing his lips.

"Scarum is in your camp Log-a-log of the Guosim and he's hungry!" shouted Triss. The Guosim leader leapt out of his sheets.

"Hide the winter supplies! Don't let that bloody hare-. Triss! I should have known!" laughed Log-a-log at the giggling squirrelmaid. The smaller shrew embraced the taller squirrel who hugged back just as hard.

"So what brings you to our winter camp?" asked Log-a-log. Grimly, Triss sat down and relayed the details of their discovery, her dream and the threat that would come in the spring. The leader of the Guosim sat through this calmly. When Triss finished he stood and placed his paw on his rapier.

"Have no fear Trisscar of Redwall! The Guerrilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower will come to Redwall's aide no matter if the vermin number the grains of sand on a beach. I and five score of my shrews will arrive at Redwall Abbey once spring begins. Our rapiers will gut those craven white cowards once more!"

Triss smiled and thanked Log-a-log greatly for his pledge of support. Then without further ado, she made her farewells and left camp, her ration sack filled with Guosim food. She had more traveling to do.

A few more uneventful weeks of tree branching northwards brought the squirrel to a familiar grove of trees. With a bound, she scurried up into the trees and sat in the branches, waiting. If past experience was anything to go by, the inhabitants of the grove would have already noticed her presence.

Sure enough, a plump male squirrel appeared and startled Triss, but she quickly relaxed as she noticed his familiar jovial expression.

"Never get caught off guard, that's what-,"

"You always say. Hello Whurp! How is Burnby?" asked Triss. The squirrel blinked in surprise.

"Triss! Why you've changed, and what a beautiful sword! Never let past perceptions deceive you, that's what I always say!" chortled Whurp as he shook Triss's paw. The two squirrels swapped stories, but after a short while, Triss quickly got to the bottom of the matter and asked Whurp for his help in thwarting Beria's invasion. The squirrel chieftain looked thoughtful as he stroked his chin.

"We've only known this grove Triss," started Whurp slowly, the jovial smile gone from his face.

"I know Whurp, but if that ferret's relatives succeed in taking Redwall, what would stop them from taking your grove? At least at Redwall, behind the walls, with fellow woodlanders banded together, can we offer a defence against these vermin," insisted the squirrel maiden. Whurp nodded in agreement.

"There have been quite a few restless younglings in our tribe, wanting to see the world. A good adventure will take away that restlessness, that's what I always say. A score of them will arrive in Redwall in the spring," promised Whurp. Triss thanked Whurp fervently and then bounded off. It was time to return to Redwall.


	16. Chapter 15 Partings

**Chapter 15 Partings**

Mara's vermin, three hundred strong had finally arrived in Mossflower. Snow was still quite thick on the ground, but after marching leagues of barren paths, trees, even dead ones devoid of leaves, were still a welcome sight. Quite quickly, the vermin came upon a thick grove of trees by the River Moss. It was huddled in one of the meandering river's many curves so that three sides were flanked by water, now ice, leaving only one land entrance.

"This would make an excellent winter camp," remarked Captain Taron.

"I agree. Although the river's iced over, an enemy would be hard put trying to cross it, and we can ice fish," said Bladepaw.

"Luckily we still have those carts of food we brought along, because we'll be living on these for a long time, until we can produce our own food," remarked Todd. The princess agreed with her captains and soon, fires were burning and tents were being broken out. The various soldiers were chatting about how lucky they were to have stopped marching. On the edge of the camp though, a different conversation was taking place.

"Remember to keep that sword sharp!" said Mara as she ruffled Lewis's ears.

"Hey I'm not a dibbun! I'll keep that sword sharp, even if my paws are frozen!" snorted the squirrel.

"I'll…miss you Mara," sniffed Abby.

The ferret sighed and briefly, very briefly, embraced the mouse.

It had finally come. Lewis and Abby felt that they could set out on their own to find other woodland communities. Mara was sufficiently confident in Lewis's sword skills and Nibbleteeth, after witnessing the shot that brought down Screamclaw, was also in agreement with Mara. Now Mara was escorting her two former servants to the edge of the camp. To her surprise, Metalclaws was waiting for them.

"Caw! I need to thank the young mouse maid for saving my life from Screamclaw. I thought I was dead for a moment," croaked the crow. With that, the crow plucked a feather from his wing and gave it to Abby.

"This feather will grant you immunity to all crows, jackdaws and magpies, as long as you keep hold of it, farewell and good luck!" with a final caw, the crow took off to do a scouting run.

"Now run along and good luck to you both!" said Mara. The two woodlanders nodded and ran. The ferret watched them, and listened to the two, yelling their goodbyes, until they were out of her sight and until she could only hear the whistling winter winds.

"At least I did one thing right," said the ferret to no one in particular. She stood there, in the snow, among the leafless trees, contemplating. The mouse warrior had not visited her dreams again and she still did not know where Redwall was. She knew it was in this wood, but winter was setting in even this far south and Mara knew the first thing she needed to do, was to set up a winter camp and ensure the safety of her soldiers as the weather got colder. With a sigh, the ferret marched to the bustle of the camp.

**Phew, update finally… Oh and I am also running a Redwall Fanfiction competition. Please go to my account's forums for the rules and regulations and how you can participate. Firestorm Narauglos has been the first one to post her story and a few other authors such as Quavera Tava are working with me to help work the poles. The competition this year is FOOD! Winners are decided purely by voters voting through the voting account, but right now we only seem to have Firestorm as the only participating author. So if you know any fellow authors who want to participate, tell them to visit my forums!**


End file.
